LIBRO ABIERTO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Sylvia había intentado de todas las formas fingir estar bien, no dejándose vencer de esa maldita gripe, así como evitar preocupar a su fiel compañero, pero una entre tantas cosas que posee el cantante es lo profundo que la conoce. Como si fuese un libro que memorizo hasta su última hoja, repasando de al revés y derecho con naturalidad. (WanderxSylvia).


_**Hola lindos. Sabía que algún día escribiría un WanderxSylvia, aunque mis gustos de fan se van más por otros rumbos, ¡Es inevitable no escribir de este par! La influencia de la prodigio Becatrox a quien le obsequie el fic y es créditos de la portada, es más que obvia lol.**_

 _ **Galaxia Wander es propiedad de**_ _ **Craig McCracken, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"LIBRO ABIERTO"**

La cabeza le dolía, decir que estaba mareada seria solo limitarse, cada hueso se sentía pesado y como si estuviese a punto de romperse, el simple hecho de mantener los párpados abiertos se sentía similar a tener una lucha campar, temblaba, odiándose por lo inútil que se encontraba su cuerpo. Tonto y mil veces maldito virus que anda por esa zona de la galaxia.

Nada para alarmarse, era similar a una gripe, mucho más intenso pero no sobrepasando de hay, tal vez como una triple gripe, solo con descansar bastaría, pero para alguien como Sylvia ese era el tormento.

—Wander en serio... ¡No tienes que darme cada cuchara del caldo!.

El virus solo le afectaba a algunos, no en si a todos los habitantes de los planetas, fue una suerte que el nómada resultara inmune, así podía hacerla de enfermera-Wander al cien por ciento.

Sylvia había intentado de todas las formas fingir estar bien, no dejándose vencer de esa maldita gripe, así como evitar preocupar a su fiel compañero, pero una entre tantas cosas que posee el cantante es lo profundo que la conoce. Como si fuese un libro que memorizo hasta su última hoja, repasando de al revés y derecho con naturalidad.

—Vamos Syl, ¡El doctor dijo que evitaras sobre esfuerzos!.

Le dijo sonriendo el alíen naranja, acomodandole a su paciente la cobijita rosa que el mismo compro junto a cómodas almohadas al empezar a sospechar de los sintomas, internamente asiéndolo reír su actitud infantil, ya fuese por vergüenza de ser atendida como cría, oh frustración en saber que realmente ni esa simple acción de tomar la cuchara sola se sentía capaz de realizar actualmente. Wander no podía estar más que enternecido con tener a su completo cuidado a quien tanto lo protege.

—Ni siquiera... Tengo hambre.

Mintió para hacer ceder a su cuidador.

—Descuida Syl, si es porque esta muy caliente la soplare para ti. ¡Asi que habré la tronpita!.

Cosa que claramente no paso, teniendo que seguir tragando hasta la ultima cucharada de ese cálido caldo recién preparado por Wander, más apenada por la excesiva atención de la adorable bola de pelos.

—¡Y la ultima! Jajaja lo ves Sylvia, no fue tan difícil.

La fémina solo bufo sonrojada, frunciendo el ceño, recostándose en las almohadas rosas, volviendo hacer aropada por el nómada.

—Ahora debemos esperar cinco horas para la medicina.

Le decía revisando la alarma que coloco, luego de la visita del doctor. A la zbornak no podía dejar de sorprenderle lo cuidadoso de su amigo, aparte de mantener cálida la cueva donde se refugiaron esos días, en un planeta de pasto suave por lo quier.

De alguna manera Wander siempre lograba encontrar los lugares más hermosos, eso oh que gracias a su presencia se volvían hermosos para su vista...

¡De nuevo!.

Otro segundo donde su mente la traicionaba trayéndole esos pensamientos desconocidos, ese sentimiento que hacia al órgano en su pecho latir como retumbante tambor, pintando de rojo sus mejillas azules que ardían, llenando de enredos su mente, acabando con un dolor de estómago similar a un puñetazo dado.

Fue difícil pero lo descubrió, lo acepto y lo proceso.

En algún momento se enamoro del noble viajero, que la saco de su oscura vida pasada.

Seria prácticamente imposible no hacerlo.

Wander es un ser tan hermoso, puro en su esencia de ángel, noble como digno ejemplo celestial, único abrazado de azúcar, vivas como si con su presencia inyectaba la llamada vida al mundo, hermoso con su forma apeluchable, dando la impresión de abrazar nubes, dueño de la sonrisa mas adorable en la galaxia, valioso como el perfecto tesoro en su existencia.

Él le había enseñando tantos motivos por cuales sonreír, dándole las mayores lecciones de vida a manera sencilla, tenerlo a su lado es una fiesta eterna, un suspiro de la vida que te hace tocar las estrellas, su corazón aventurero se lo decía así.

Esa contraparte contraria que la complementaba, esa forma distinta que encaja perfecta con la suya, ese sueño hecho real de encontrar tu otra mitad, esa magia que únicamente el nómada de estrellas le transmitía.

Curioso por todo eso es feliz de saberse encadenada a él por siempre, por el hecho que jamás podría apartarse de él, siendo su mayor fuerza como debilidad.

El amor es un enigma, la amistad laberintos de momentos, la felicidad la mayor dicha que se abraza.

Puñetazo atroz que no avisa es el amor, te noquea llegando a lo más profundo de tu alma, te hace vivir la montaña rusa de sensaciones.

Para Sylvia fue difícil sentir cariño por alguien, en una vida de caza recompensas donde se acostumbro a la fría soledad, donde se mantenía en la oscuridad que solo el resplandor de una alma contraria le mostró la salida, la vida de Sylvia cambio por ese nómada, se fue abriendo poco a poco con él hasta volverse la eterna sombra uno del otro, más que cariño encontró amor, esas cuatro letras poderosas que cuentan una historia.

Todo esto era nuevo para la zbornak, por lo mismo no tenía idea que paso dar ahora que a cabalidad lo sabía.

Así que por el momento lo ignoraría.

Solo eso podía hacer ya que confesarselo a Wander que no mostraba más que su amor abierto que siempre lea dado a ella y todo lo que respira... La intimidaba un poco.

Que tal si el nómada solo puede sentir amor en general por toda la galaxia, que tal si con esta información lo incomodaba y todo cambiaba, que tal si el rechazo inocente sería la única respuesta del cabellos naranjas.

Se odiaba. Claro que se odiaba por poseer tanta fuerza en su cuerpo, pero estar floreciendo la inseguridad del miedo dentro de si.

Con Wander descubre tantas cosas nuevas, otra más a esa lista.

Por otro lado.

Que tal si la correspondía, que tal si sus tratos de afectos son únicos hacia ella, que tal si su compañero la sorprendía como la digna cajita de sorpresas que es, que tal que las cosas se pintaran del color que solo su esencia decora.

Wander siempre había sido el doble de especial con ella, jamás la había hecho sentir menos por más atenciones que tenga con otro de sus sin numero de amigos y conocidos, cada momento juntos se baño con alegría singular en su vida, algo le decía que eso si es mutuo para el cantante.

Suspiro, posiblemente demasiado alto atrayendo la atención del nómada. Por un lado un escenario donde lo más bello que su ser a sentido pasaría a un nivel de dulce brillo, por otro lado, una carcomedora inseguridad alimentándose de sus miedos.

Debía mantenerse serena, sería lo más sensato que como tal del grupo debía ser, ignorarlo hasta saber que hacer.

Es tan simple.

Ignorarlo.

—¡Sylvia!.

Y eso tan simple se volvió lo mas difícil, mandando al averno fingir que no sentía nada, con todos esos cosquilleos agradables gobernándola, su sonrojo delatándola, su corazón a punto de salir, sus ansías de tener las fuerzas suficientes de abrazar cual peluche al poseedor de la esencia más dulce.

Wander le sonreía con el encanto de un ángel, le daba la dicha de perderse en los ojos más hermosos con brillo vivas, la embelesaba con azúcar que no siento la mayor fan a ello se derretía, todo con esa mirada atenta y manos tibias que sobaron las suyas.

"Oh Wander, es imposible no sentir lo que nace en mi por ti".

Se dijo medio sonriendo.

No.

Ignorarlo no.

Solo dejarlo crecer en su corazón hasta que el mismo Wander lo notase.

Por el momento se comprometía a ser mas fiel a su labor de cuidadora, más digna de su hermosa compañía, más feliz transmitiendole esa magia en cada gesto y acción suya, solo eso merecía el adorable nómada.

—Jajaja Syl, ¿Que estará viajando en tu cabecita?.

Le decía leyéndole con facilidad la vista, besando de paso su frente no ciego a ninguno de sus pensamientos, encendiéndose en aumento las mejillas de la fémina.

Wander la lee como cual libro abierto... ¿Eso significa que él?...

—Eh... wander...

Balbuceo su nombre descubierta.

Como pudo ser tan ingenua, como pudo llegar a pensar que quien tanto la conoce no lo notaría, él que con ojos cerrados conoce sus pasos, que con un sencillo tacto sabe cuales son sus manos, que a kilómetros distingue su silueta, que por mas fingida sabría entre mil gritos distinguir su voz.

¿Como no iba a caer en cuenta que esta más que enamorada de su alma?.

—Tranquila MI Sylvia, hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor, ¡Ahora descansa, enfermero-Wander velara tu sueño!.

Dijo colocándose un sombrero de enfermero que saco del tradicional, mirándose si es posible mas tierno que siempre, seria por el esmero en su mirada de resguardarla de todo, tomando al revés los roles pero no incomodándole a ninguno.

Sylvia sintió la mezcla de sentirte mas vivo que nunca, aunque tu cuerpo de la impresión de morir al estar enfermo.

No podía ver ya gran cosa, todo se volvió nublado con la fiebre y las nubesillas suaves que le hicieron ver su mente, justo en el momento que su amado uso el "MI" con una tonelada de cariño distinto al común, su sonrisa se mantuvo deleitándose por esforzarse en verlo cuidar lo más posible su sueño, tocando alguna que otra tonada suave con su venerado banjo para sus oídos que aprecian su canto de inocente ángel. Que espectáculo tan glorioso antes de ir cediendo al sueño, cambiándose fervormente el trapo mojado en su frente, atento su cuidador a cada tacto y varios besos repartidos en sus manos, la luz de estrellas al caer la noche iluminaban lo necesario la cueva. El amor cura todo. El amor le dio la paz que tanto necesito su vida y ahora aprecia.

Así que su cajita de sorpresas la correspondía, algo en su corazón le dijo que la inmensa felicidad al saberlo es el triple en su atento lector, que fácilmente alegre escribía en ese diario de sus días en este instante el capitulo que llevaría como tema remarcado.

—Siempre te eh amado, Sylvia.

Sanando con mayor prisas, para al despertar poder abrazarlo y porque no, hasta besarlo.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer linduras.**_

* * *

 _ **~Esa sensación de sentir que te estas muriendo pero a la vez jamás has estado tan vivo... Solo alguien es capaz de causarlo... Lo siento...~**_


End file.
